


The Spider-Sorcerer

by AnotherOnrBitesTheDust



Category: Avengers, Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ..Future fluff, Angst, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Ned Leeds, BAMF Peter Parker, But I Want To Write Fluff, Cannon Divergence, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I Love Movie May Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mutism, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Doesn't Know Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sarcastic Steven strange, Slight Character Bashing, Soft Peter Parker, Sorcerer Peter Parker, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, The spider bite hasn't happened yet, Tramatic Experiance, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherOnrBitesTheDust/pseuds/AnotherOnrBitesTheDust
Summary: Strange doesn't know what to do when a mysterious kid shows up at his door who wont[cant] talk, or why Wong reacted like that when he sees the business-like cared that brought him to 177a bleaker St. What he does know that this kid was hurt, by who he doesn't know. But someone sent him here to help him. And just like it helped Dr. Strange, it'll help this kid,and that's Magic.orPeter Parker shows up at the Sanctum in New York, He's cold, He's hurt on SO MANY LEVELS. And hes going to learn magic.(sorry mystic arts[eye roll] )
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. The Business Card

Dr strange didn’t know what to think when a rather quiet but urgent banding sounded from the Sanctums front door. He was even more baffled when he opened the door to find a kid, who looked about fourteen,who’d he'd never seen before, standing in the below freezing weather with nothing more than a thin sweater on. His hair was soft curly brown, and his cheeks were brilliantly red, and he had Midtown school of science & Technology printed on his sweater.

_And he was violently shivering and he was breathing too shallow for that to be healthy_

Despite better judgement Steven looked expectantly at the boy who, for some unknown reason had the same expression of his

“Do I know you?"

The boy opened his mouth as if to answer, but all that came out was a strangled cough . He looked down at his feet and frowned, clearly disappointed at what he saw. After a moment of him blinking several times in rapid succession to keep the tears that were threatening to spill over at bay, he looked up with a desperate expression and held out a card.

The card was smooth and sheen like a business card, and in the canter was a black Seal of the Vishanti, and on the other side was a simple:

177A Bleecker street,

Greenwich Village, New York

“How did you get this?” Steven asked, pointing at the boy who he by the way needs to get his name because he can't just keep calling him “ the boy” in his head. He looked up and slowly, sadly shook his head.

“Who are you?” A little softer this time.

Another,slower, shake.

_Confusion and slow body movement : mild to moderate hypothermia_

Strange was now thoroughly confused but with lack of a better solution he stepped aside and invited the boy inside the sanctum. He stepped in cautiously and quickly scanned the room. Searching. Searching for what Dr. Strange can only assume is exits and hiding spots seeing the anxiety in his eyes. He lets himself be guided to a kitchenette where Steven starts up a pot of tea, and starts to get blankets.

“Wong!” Steven yelled, barely catching the flinch that comes out of the boy from the sudden loud noise.

“Strange I swear if this is about another broken glass you knocked off because you were too hyper focused to see it was right there--”

Then he saw the boy, with his freshly poured cup of tea

“This is a little more important than that.”

“Who's this?”

Steven only held out the mysterious card then starts talking

“He has symptoms of moderate hypothermia and needs to be warmed up soon--,” Strange cut off seeing Wong’s mildly horrified expression, looking from the card, to the boy, then back to the card. Wong opened his mouth several times, only to close it, lost for words. Steven was confused, having never seen Wong like this before. Suddenly Wong decided the perfect wording for this…. situation

“...oh shi--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of chapter one! i hope y'all like it. I'm also posting this over on FanFiction.Net under the user "Target-Run-And-Done" with the same title. i will hopefully be posting at least twice a week with really no schedule other than that.if there are any questions, comments, concerns or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism just ask.  
> ~Thanks for reading!


	2. The Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange is Confused. Wong is Foreboding. And Peter just needs a nap.

“What is that kid doing here? It’s so soon….Here. here of all places…”Wong trailed off muttering quickly in a panic

“Who is he? What is he doing here?” Steven asked snapping Wong out of his daze

“Him? He’s no one, not yet… But he's here to be trained. Like you were...so young.” The last part was said mostly to himself but affected Strange all the same. Questions popped into his brain, questions that nobody here seems content on answering. He wanted to grab Wong’s shoulders and shake him till answers spewed out. 

But he didn't. He took a deep breath. He looked at Wong with a look that said

_ You're off the hook … for now _

Steven then looked at the kid, who stared curiously at them and everything that surrounded them. Although not with as much enthusiasm that would be expected with a kid as young as he is. The cloak, now rested on his shoulders with the edges wrapped around him, had taken a liking to him. Or just thought he needed a warm-up. Either way, he was not  _ nearly _ as confused as he should've been for someone sitting in the middle of a room filled with mystic arts relics with the  _ CLOAK OF FREAKING LEVITATION  _ warming him up

_ ‘Man, that cloak is too cuddly for its own good’  _ thought Stephen.

Strange chalked up the lack of surprise to him being a New Yorker. Or the hypothermia. Then he remembered- Hypothermia.

Dr. Strange turned to Wong and quickly resumed his treatment.

“Wong, I need you to grab some dry clothes for the kid, they need to be a little loose on him. And no detours, Beyonce.”

They split off while Steven went back to refill the kid's tea, then he faltered. He thought for a moment then summoned some hot chocolate. Maybe the kid could use some kindness right now, however how subtle.

But then this reoccurring thought struck Steven harder than before

_ Who was this kid _

Really, like who was he and how did he get that card leading him to the sanctum, and why was he only wearing a highschool sweatshirt in the biting New York winter. He shows up out of the blue and Wong…  _ Wong recognized him... _ or recognized the card. Either way, Steven was going to probe more answers out of him later. But then, Steven thought again, I really needed to find out his name and  _ why he didn't speak.  _

“ Hey, thought you could use some coco,” Strange said as softly as he could muster. 

His eyes lit up in a way that made Strange feel that he was a very chipper person normally. (normally being when he didn't have hypothermia and maybe coulda died if we didn't do anything about it )For a second, there was a shadow of distrust and sadness in his doe eyes, but then he slowly moved and started to sip the beloved hot chocolate.

Wong reappeared with a large stack of clothes of many different sizes. 

“I didn't know what size he was or how loose you wanted to clothes so I basically grabbed them all, he's pretty small so I didn't’ grab any too large” 

Strange nodded an affirmation then let Wong hand him the clothes in his arms. The kid pretended to be thoroughly engrossed in his hot chocolate for a minute in a strange way. 

_ It seems that his size is a bit of a touchy subject, I’ll have to approach that subject a bit more gracefully next time… _

The kid looked up, his shivers had calmed a little, but he was looking very tired. He needed to change out of those cold, tight clothes.

“ These clothes are for you,” Strange insisted,” you should change soon to warm you up.”

The kid sheepishly stood up, and slowly worked his way through the stack of clothes. He grabbed two different sized pairs of robe-like shirts and pants that reminded Steven of what he wore when he first arrived and started training. He wondered if that was a coincidence, probably not.

Steven showed him the way to a bathroom and the kid stepped in. Not that Steven was particularly listening but all throughout this he was so  _ silent _ it was almost hard  _ not _ to notice it. Even when he closed the door and changed the only noise he made was the toilet flushing and the water running slowly. When he stepped out in the robes a slight blush crept up the kid's face.

They started walking back to the kitchenette, the kid just as silent as before, if not more sluggish .

The kid decided that then was a great time to pass out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter two! This fic is gonna be a long haul, but not too long. I have Almost two extra works mapped out for the future so this is kinda like a prequel to all the mushy tropes and relationships that I can take my play in. ah but I'm exited. Also I'm posting this on FanFiction.Net under the same name and user Target-Run-And-Done.Hope you enjoyed.  
> ~Thanks for reading


	3. The Key of Solomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '...Wait wait wait...MAGIC'  
> and  
> Ned and MJ come into the picture

When Peter came to he was lying on a small, comfortable bed. And he was scared. He wasn't scared because he was comfortable of course, he was more comfortable than he had been in a week. No, he was scared because he didn’t remember why he was there or how he got… wherever here was. The last thing he remembered was he went to that old, creepy building, had some tea, then...nothing.

He was in a small room with nothing but a desk, a large window, and the bed he was lying on. The door was shut. Did they lock him in there? Did he do something wrong?

Just as he was about to start completely panicking, somebody walked in.

“Oh? You're up,” The man’s eyebrows knotted together. And then suddenly everything came flooding back into his brain. It's quite overwhelming actually, to have moments you didn’t remember previously suddenly all there again. But how did he get in this room, on this bed?

The man, Strange- that's what that shorter man..Wong.. had called him, didn't notice Peter's perspective realignment (probably because normal people don't assume that people couldn't remember how they had gotten there) And he was still talking when peter zoned back in. 

“...ome down to breakfast. We didn’t get a chance to feed you last night before you passed out.”

Oh. Right. That's why even  _ after _ the memory flood he didn't remember coming into this room

_ Who turned up the thermostat?  _

Peter shot up out of bed, face rosy and turned to Strange to reply and

_ “Shut up,” the man said anger burning his features,” Shut up or her brains go all over the floor,” _

Peter felt his throat close up before he could barely  _ think  _ about making his vocal cords vibrate.

He only nodded solemnly after that because, why can't you speak, Peter. She's already gone, it won’t do anything if you speak. But he can't, For some reason he just  _ can't _ get himself to speak. Peter knows it’s irrational, he knows he has no reason to be scared of speaking, but he can't bring himself into doing it. 

The man, Strange(what kind of name is Strange) only looked concerned but not surprised. Then he turned on his heel and started to walk out.

Just as he was about to leave he turned again “ Are you coming?”

Peter nodded enthusiastically remembering the promise of food and scurried out the door to follow Strange.

When they left, Peter was led down a large set of stairs and through many hallways. Left, Right, Straight, Straight, Left… Peter tried to remember the way but was proved fruitless because he could’ve  _ sworn _ they had passed that painting already. When they arrived back at the kitchenette Peter was welcomed with the wonderful smell of food.

After about half of the very large plate of bacon, eggs, and toast was consumed, Peter looked up. The other dude, Wong, from the night before was there and he was reading a book labeled “The Key of Solomon”.

Peter remembered that book from somewhere. Where, he couldn't remember. So he asked, well he gently nudged The Wong Dude and pointed at the book and made a questioning face. Scrunching up his eyebrows and tilting his head slightly to the left while pointing at the book. 

Wong, seeing his expression, almost laughed, because with his soft features and small tilt of his head he looked… he looked just like a puppie. So small and cute and vulnerable. 

“It's always good to refresh yourself on 15th century Renaissance magic,” Wong replied to the question without really thinking.

Peter’s eyes grey slowly wide, almost comically, as they looked to almost be popping out of his head. He frantically pointed at Wong, then Steven, then back to Wong. He opened his mouth, this time being aware enough not to try to speak, and mouthed silently ‘MAGIC?’ 

xxxXXXxxx

Ned was worried. No, Ned was beyond worried. Peter disappeared a week ago and nobody could find him, not the police, not Ned’s family, not Ned. they had been looking for him since that stupid supermarket and stupid robber. 

Today Ned and MJ were scheduled to put up missing posters of Peter. Ned’s mom had almost chosen last year's yearbook picture of Peter, seeing that they hadn't taken a new one yet.But Ned knew how much Peter had hated when they got them, he never even gave them to Aunt May when they had gotten the pictures back. 

So Ned chose a photo off his phone that Peter actually liked, he wasn't paying attention so that's probably why.

When Ned got to the coffee shop where they always met up, MJ was already there and was waiting on him. She had volunteered to print all the posters at the library so they were sitting on the table, in the spot Peter normally sat.

“Hey Ned,” she greeted him. The fact that she didn’t call him a loser is a testament of just how bad she actually felt, even if she had that frustratingly neutral expression she always had when she was out in public. And no matter how stoic she acted, her red eyes betrayed her.

He sat down and sighed," Hi."

“You look like shit,” She told him bluntly, eyebrows quirking up briefly.

She wasn't lying, He did look pretty bad. He hasn't slept well since they got the news, and he hardly paid attention to what he put on in the morning. Looking down he realized it was a button-up shirt with the buttons done wrong, ripped jeans, miss-matched socks, and shoes.

“Ready to go?” Ned asked, ignoring her very astute observation.

She stood up and shrugged,” Ready as I'll ever be.” 

They walked around Queens, occasionally putting up a poster every block or so, and put one up at places they frequently visited. They gave 10 to Mr. Delmar, then posted a couple around the public library. Once they were done, they were completely emotionally drained again from another day of not finding Peter. But they couldn't mope, they didn't whine. Because they  _ needed  _ to find him. 

No matter what the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the end of chapter one! i hope y'all like it. I'm also posting this over on FanFiction.Net under the user "Target-Run-And-Done" with the same title. i will hopefully be posting at least twice a week with really no schedule other than that.if there are any questions, comments, concerns or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism just ask.  
> ~Thanks for reading!


End file.
